


Life in the bunker

by CasxDeanLove1702



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Destiel - Freeform, Episodes, Happy Ending, Little smut, Love, M/M, MalexMale, Normal!Sam, Other, Perspectives, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, alternate universe normal life, mockumentary, normal!cas, normal!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasxDeanLove1702/pseuds/CasxDeanLove1702
Summary: A hilarious mockumentary comes to life in this book where Dean and Sam Winchester are living a normal life in the men of letters bunker. We will see very often their perspectives by talking to us directly. A little while later a new member in their squad comes, his name is Cas. A dorky side character everyone will immediately fall in love with. What would Sam and Dean will think about him? Well sit back, relax. grab some tissues(for laughing hard of course),get some snacks(try not to spit them) and find out and of course enjoy reading their LIFE IN THE BUNKER!! :)
Relationships: Destiel, Sabriel - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Episode 0: Introduction

**P.S: The chapters are not gonna be like that shh :) It's short i know (that's what she said) XD**

-Hello? is this on? Yeah? Satisfactory! Soooo hello i'm Victoria but you can call me Vicky. I'll be the narrator of our journey together! Before we get started let's introduce our wonderful characters! Guys! come in

***Sam and Dean enter and look directly to Victoria***

-Okay let's get started! Who wants to go first?

***Sam gestures to Dean to go first and looks at the camera shaking his head in disappointment of what his done***

-S: Obviously i wanted my older brother to take on first although he will take forever to finish because he never shuts up but you know *shrugs* it is what it is.

-D: I was so happy Sammy let me take on first! ***smiles widely*** i'm excited to talk! 

-Okay guys introduce yourself!

-S: *huffs*aaah here we go.......fuck.

**D:** Hello! I'm Dean! this is my little brother Sam. I'm an Aquarius, i enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women! *winks in flirtation*

-S: Can i leave? please? 

-D: This is AWESOME! i think i nailed it ***moves his head up and down and smiles** *

-O...kay!? Sam now you go!

**S:** Hi i'm Sam **D:** Or SAMMY! **S:** It's SAM! umm i'm a Taurus and **D:** HIS GAY! **S:** DEAN I SWEAR TO GOD!! WE ARE ON A FREAKING CAMERA AND YOU.......

-S: He always does this whenever i'm trying to introduce myself, because he thinks that any woman that passes through me dies or worse D:EXPELLED!DEAN I SWEAR TO GOD......

-D: He just needs to learn to have fun like me!! I'm not a nerd douchie person buried in books! i live my life, have sex and drink until i get sore. His just jealous S:NO I'M NOT *whispers* He is.

-Guys umm *clears throat* let's just start with questions imma be asking you by turn okay?

**S:** okay

**D:** AWESOME!

-Okay so Sam! How old are you?

**S:** 25

-Nice! Dean?

**D:** How old am i looking sugar?

-S: ***facepalm*** Of course his gonna flirt

-I don't know and i'm not guessing so spit it out or i'll ask Sam!

**D:** Ugh fInE! 28 happy?

-D: *scoffs* she's no fun

-Awesome! Where did you guys grow up?

**S:** Lawrence Kansas

-Favorite color? Dean!

**D:** Yellow like a lightning bolt, strong and fast! *eye of the tiger moves mode:on*

**S:*mockingly*** Like a lightning bolt ***serious*** destroys everything in their path.

-D: Sam is jealous....again *smirks*

-Sam?

**S:** Orange

-Anything you want to say to the viewers before we close up?

**D:** Oh! ***pushes Sam out of the way*** uhh I'M AVAILABLE FOR MARRIAGE! MY DIARY IS ONE POP UP CHICKEN SANDWICH! A HARD TO FIND SANDWICH FOR A HARD TO FIND BITCH!! ***looks up smiling*** There! done!

-S: i want to commit murder......or suicide......or both.

-D: Nailed it PART 2! ***dancing around***

- ***sighs*** Sam?

**S:*Drags Dean from the back and out of the frame in anger*** NOPE! ***leaves and slams the door***

- ***looks at the door and back at the camera and smiles*** Well....that's our 2.......interesting characters in this new book. Enjoy! See you guys soon!

** _*Camera closes*_ **


	2. Episode 1: Pilot

**Sam is** **running** **downstairs making his way to the kitchen where he sees Dean messing around with the Eye of the tiger song blasting through the speakers** **at 5AM.**

**S:** Dean...DEAN!

**Sam g** **oes over and** **closes the speaker and sits back down as Dean turns around in surprise and looks at Sam confused.**

**D:** What in the seven days of the week did you do that for?

 **S:** Oh i don't know, maybe because YOU WOKE ME UP? **Sam screamed making Dean roll his eyes and smirk**

 **D:** Yeah your welcome!

-S: Dean has been waking me up BEFORE the sun even rises and i really don't know if i should LEAVE OR KILL HIM!

-D: Sammy has been on edge for FAR to long so i decided to wake him up with some of the best songs in the world because A! I have an amazing taste in music and B!............yeah i have nothing to add.

 **S:** Okay I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! **Sam screamed and walked towards Dean in anger**

 **D:** What? why? I'm a joy to be around!

 **S:** NOT TO ME!

 **D:** Really? Care to elaborate?

 **S:** Well.......

**_*Flashback*_ **

**S:** Dean would you hurry up? The guests are almost he- WHAT THE HELL?

**As Sam walked in the kitchen the plates and the food were on the ground and Dean was covered in some of them.**

**D:** I can explain.

**_*flashback 2*_ **

**S:** Dean! Where is my raiser? I can't find it anywhere and- DEAN WHAT THE FUCK?

**Sam walked in the bathroom looking for his raiser and found Dean with it stuck to his nostril.**

**D:** i can explain!

**_*flashback 3*_ **

**_S:_** Dean! Why is my laptop frozen?  
**D:** I don't know!   
**S:** DEAN! ITS STUCK ON BUSTY-ASIAN-BEAUTIES.COM. **Dean just scoffs and runs out**  
**S:** DEAN WHAT THE HELL MAN SERIOUSLY I...... 

**D:** i can explain! **He shouts from the next room**

***Flashbacks done***

-S: i snapped! It was finally time to make some changes or else I'm either going to jail or to a mental asylum!

-D: seriously I've never seen Sammy THAT pissed and I don't know it gives me a tingly sensation to keep going!

-S: If he keeps going I'm going to destroy his bloodline!!

 **D:** Valid points but still! Your so hotheaded and a nerd it drives me nuts!

 **S:** Well at least I'm not destroying everything and touch things that are not mine! The only thing that you have done for me that was actually good was when you gave my number to that grandma so I can help her out mentally!!

 **D:** I umm I actually gave her your number so she can go out with you......

-S: this is it! This is the point where I freaking open his head!

 **S:** YOU WHAT?!?! DEAN!!!

**Sam tackles Dean to the floor and starts throwing slaps and punches. Dean manages to escape and tries to calm Sam down.**

-D: It was just a stupid prank! That grandma can't even call her doctor who is right next to her and she's gonna call Sam? Highly doubt It.

 **D:** Sam calm do- CALM DOWN! THAT LADY WAS OLD!! SHE CANT EVEN CALL HER OWN HUSBAND! SHE CANT CALL YOU.

-S: So i decided to let it slide and cool off by myself in my bedroom while Dean was in the kitchen and then it hit me! That hit was just a little taste of revenge so i went to his Deancave and changed a Godzilla movie with a Documentary about Gandhi who he hates because his short and and a fruitarian and went back to my room waiting for him to go to his Deancave.

-D: Finally Sammy cool off and went to his room to meditate pretty sure with his holy nerd books and have sex with his laundry! That kid sometimes scares me.

**Dean went to Sam's room and popped his head in.**

**D:** Heyy umm I'm going to watch a movie in my cave! Wanna join?

 **S:** Nah I'm good thanks

 **D:** alright! Enjoy your.........make out with your holy bible Jesus.

 **S:** Dean it's not the bible and I'm not Je-

 **D:** yeah yeah okay barbie.

-D: I'm telling you, this kid has issues!

-S: my prank is definitely gonna end up with Dean breaking the CD or come to destroy me so i locked my door for safety and waited until i hear his scream.

**Dean goes to his Deancave and turn on his TV and puts the "Godzilla movie" in the CD player and presses play and screams in terror as he sees Gandhis face on the screen and punches the TV making it shutter and runs out.**

-D: I'm gonna kill Sam! How dare HE!

-S: His scream is so girly I'm gonna die of laughter

**Dean runs to Sam's room and tries to storm inside but it's locked so he bangs on it hard.**

**D:** SAM GET YOUR ASS OUT AND LETS DEAL WITH THIS LIKE MEN! HOW DARE YOU PUT THAT FREAK OF AN ALIEN ON MY TV!!

 **S:** AND HOW DARE YOU GIVE MY NUMBER TO AN OLD GRANDMA!

**Dean gets frustrated so he kicks the door down and tackles Sam on the bed.**

-S: I don't know how he managed to kick my door down!

-D: I don't know how I managed to kick his door down! I'M BATMAN!!!

 **S:** okay OKAY STOP!! I WONT DO THIS EVER AGAIN IF YOU STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE AND ACT MORE HUMAN!!

 **D:** oh so WHAT THE FUCK AM I NOW TO YOU HUH?? A TRANSFORMER?

 **S:** No! An ASSHOLE! So stop or i swear I'm gonna buy a painting with Gandhi's face and nail it on your wall!

 **D:** oh! You wouldn't!

 **S:** Dont test me!

-D: Sam was blackmailing me..........................I like it!

-S: Sam vs Dean? CHALK UP ONE FOR ME!

 **D:** Fine!

 **S:** good now let's go and get a new door!

***Dring*dring*dring***  
**_Sam's phone: Unknown..._ **

**S:** hello?

 **G:** hey handsome!

 **S:** Sorry wrong number **_*hangs up*_** DEAN!!!

**Dean runs off screaming.....**

**D:** IM SORRY IM SORRY!!!! **Dean runs and Sam runs after him.**

**_ *Fade to black* _ **


	3. Episode 2: Murder and Addiction

**S:** DEAN LET GO OF THEM!!

 **D:** NO STOP LET MEEEE!

 **S:** I SWEAR I'M GONNA PAINT GANDHI ON YOUR WALLS!

 **D:** DON'T YOU DARE

 **S:** THEN LET FUCKING GO OF THEM!

 **D:** NO IT'S MINE!

 **S:** DEAN LET GO!!

-S: Dean has been having this weird obsession of grabbing all the blankets at night because his turning the AC on and his getting cold and not only that but HIS GETTING MINE TOO AND I'M FREEZING EVERY FREAKING NIGHT!

-D: I won't call it obsession, i call it 'a call for a desperate cold man'.

-S: I tried everything and i mean EVERYTHING to keep him away from the blanket closet but whatever i try he SOMEHOW MAGICALLY APPEARS COVERED IN 15 BLANKETS!

-D: Those blankets are so warm and secure i just.....can't stay away.

-S: It's been happening for 3 days now!

_***flashback 1*** _

_ Night _

**S:** That was a really good movie man.

 **D:** i KNOW it was freaking awesome!

 **S:** Okay time to crush.

**Dean gets up and opens the blanket closet getting all the blankets.**

**S:** Dean what are yo- WHAT AM I GONNA COVER UP WITH?

 **D:** I don't know, your the brains in here Einstein! Figure it out.

 **S:** DEAN!

**_*flashback 2*_ **

**Sam puts a picture of Gandhi in front of the closet and goes to sit at the map table.**

**D: I'm gonna go nap.**

**S: Kay**

** *2 minutes later* **

**D:** SON OF A BIIITCH!!! SAAAAAM SAM!! GANDHI IS GUARDING THE CLOSET DOOR!

 **S:** I made him guard the door.

 **D:** WHAT? WHY?

 **S:** I NEED A BLANKET TOO DEAN!

 **D:** FINE YOU CAN HAVE ONE BUT PLEASE GET THIS GNOME FRUITARIAN BITCH OUT OF THE WAY!

 **S:** Okay. ***Grabs the poster and throws it in the trash***

 **D:** SIKE! EAT IT MOOSE HAHA ***runs off with the blankets***

 **S:** DEAN!!

**_*Flashback 3*_ **

**Sam dresses up as Gandhi and hides in the closet until Dean comes.**

**D:** NAP TIME!! 

**D:**.... Sam?...............Sammy?........... hello?........... huh! okay then, BLANKEEETS!!! ***Dean opens the closet***

 **S *Immitating Gandhi*:** Heyo young one!

 **D *girly scream*:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ***punches Sam, grabs the blankets and runs off*** SAAAAM GANDHI IS IN THE CLOSET

 **S:** DAMNIT!! ***rubbing his eye***

**_*End of flashbacks*_ **

**Sam goes to Dean's room and knocks.**

**D:** Yeah?

 **S:** Can i come in?

 **D:** No

 **S:** Why?

 **D:** I swear if you come in with anything related to that short wise grasshopper i will shoot you in the face.

 **S *takes off the mask*:** i'm not, can i come?

 **D:** Yeah

**Sam walks in and notices Dean staring at the ceiling.**

**S:** Uumm i'm going out for a while.

 **D:** Oh my god did you accept the date with that grandma?

 **S:** What? NO! EW.....

 **D:** Just wondering.....

 **S:** No, i'm just going out to talk to someone.

 **D:** Who? 

**S *huffs*:** to a guy about something.

 **D *jumps up*:** Sooo you ARE gay!

 **S:** NO YOU DUMBASS, I'M JUST GOING TO TALK! HIS AN OLD FRIEND FROM SCHOOL!!

 **D:** alright damn chill. I didn't kick you in the balls!

**S *looks at him with a bitchface***

**D:** Alright i'll shut up, have fun!

 **S:** Whatever, Jerk.

 **D:** Bitch

 **S *stands by the door*:** oh yeah umm the closet is locked and i have the key! ***runs off***

 **D *stands up and runs until his door*:** WHAT??? NOO!!! SAAAM COME OOON!!! SON OF A BIITCH!!

** *Sam and the Unknown person meet* **

**S:** Hey thanks for meeting me!

 **U:** yeah no problem.Sam right?!

 **S:** Yes!

 **U:** Nice to see you again!

 **S:** you too! So umm i've been getting a little uh lonely living with my brother just the 2 of us in a big place and i thought, since i know you from school maybe move in with us?

 **U:** Huh! Uumm look Sam, i really enjoy your company and stuff but living with you? i don't know! What will your brother thing?

-S: Dean will ALWAYS be the problem why we don't have roommates. His rude, stubborn and very selfish and despise sharing anything with others......EVEN WITH ME!

-U: I get why Sam wants me to move in! He wants company but i care about the other half too like his brother! i don't know him but i don't know if he will even accept another so called Nerd in that bunker of theirs.

 **S:** Yeah he is truly.........something!

 **U *laughs*:** I can tell by the way your talking that his really.....

 **S:** Stubborn? a bitch? selfish? scared of Gandhi?

 **U:** Scared of Gandhi?

 **S:** yeah long story! Well umm thanks for meeting me here anyway

 **U:** Yeah glad seeing you again Sam 

-S: Well there goes another hope of not killing Dean any time soon! down the drain........fuck.

** *back at the bunker* **

**S:** Hey Dean? I'm back!

**Dean grabs him from behind and tackles him down.**

**D:** GIVE ME THE KEY!!

 **S:** NO!

 **D:** GIVE MEEEE

**Sam pushes him off and slaps him**

**S:** STOP! OR ELSE......GANDHI! WALL! PAINTING!

 **D:**......!

 **S:** ONE blanket every night!

 **D:** Bu-

 **S:** NO BUTS! ONE.BLANKET.ONLY.

 **D:** FIIIINE!!!

-D: I want to kill him

-S: i won!

-D: Once my fear of Gandhi leaves i'm sooo gonna paint his walls with clowns!

-S: I didn't have to murder him after all!!

** *4 hours later* **

**S:** DEAN!! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ONE BLANKET?

D: Nothing cause i didn't hear you

-S: Murder........murder.....MURDEEEEER!!!

-D: it's true! All i heard was blanket and night.

 **S:** It's not even THAT LATE!!!

 **D:** I'm preparing myself cause i know your gonna try to stop me!

 **S:** YOUR UNBELIEVABLE YOU KNOW THAT?

 **D:** OH YEAH? RIGHT BACK AT CHA!

 **S:** YOUR DRIVING ME NUTS!!

 **D:** HOW THE HELL SHOULD I FEEL THAT YOUR ACTING LIKE DAD!

 **S:** DON'T BRING DAD INTO THIS YOU SHORT GREEN EYED GRASSHOPPER

 **D:** WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

 **S:** YOU HEARD ME! A SHORT.GREEN EYED GRASSHOPPE-

**Sam and Dean turn around as they hear the door of the bunker open.**

**U:** I'm sorry, am i interrupting something?

-S: IT WAS HIM! I'M SAVED

-D: i don't know who the heck that dude is.

 **S:** No umm come in!

 **D:** I'm sorry but who are you?

 **S:** His the guy i told you i went to meet! He was an old classmate.

-D: Great! ANOTHER NERD!

 **D:** Sooo *goes closer* your a nerd too?

**U *looks away smiling and looks at Sam***

**S:** DEAN!

-S: This is why we lost so many roommates!

-D: I hate roommates 

-U: I've never lived with other people before but looks fun!

 **S:** So what are you doing here?

 **U:** i reconsidered your offer of me moving in and i guess i should give it a try!

-D: NO NO NO NO

-S: YES YES YES YES!!

 **S:** Okay great!! You'll be staying in the room next to Dean's

 **D:** WHAT?

 **U:** Don't worry Dean, i'm not a loud person. *smiles*

 **D:** Good!

-D: His adorable......kind of.

-U: Dean seems nice!

-S: Looks like for once Dean is actually liking someone!

 **S:** I'm gonna go get your room ready!

 **U *smiles*:** okay thank you!

 **D:** Soo umm didn't catch your name there!

 **C:** Castiel!

-D: CASTIEL?? HIS IS LITERALLY NAMED AFTER AN ANGEL!! I like him

-C: Seems that Dean is starting to like me! hope i don't mess things up.

 **D:** Nice name!*smiles*

 **C:** Thanks *smiles back*

 **S:** Okay everything is settled! It's getting late so why don't we just call it a night?

 **D:** Yeah sure, if Castiel wants that too? 

-S: Dean seems different or is it just me?

 **C:** I agree with Sam.

 **D:** Okay umm there are plenty of blankets in that closet in the corridor if you get cold with the AC.

-S: Okay things are getting a little off! DEAN NEVER SHARES BLANKETS!! IT'S HIS OBSESSION! Castiel is a saver!!! 

**C:** Thank you Dean.

 **S:** Okay....night guys

 **D:** Night Sammy, goodnight Castiel

 **C:** Goodnight Dean, night Sam

**_ *Fade to black* _ **


	4. Episode 3: Castiel and Changes

-S: So it's been like a few weeks since Castiel moved in and I don't know how to put this but Dean changed a lot!! He washes the dishes, he always smiles, his kind, he shares stuff with Castiel and he does his laundry! I'm telling you again!! CASTIEL IS A SAVIOR!!!

-D: Castiel has been really nice.....to me especially and i don't know why but i like it. I think it's adorable! But sometimes i get some weird feelings I shouldn't have so I try staying away from him but it's so hard!!

-C: The guys have been really kind and very cool! Dean has been acting very strange whenever i'm around but i just brush it off, it's probably nothing. I think his just trying to get used to me.

**_ Morning: _ **

**Sam wakes up early, makes coffee and sits on the table. Dean comes a little while after that. He makes coffee and sits across from Sam.**

**S:** Morning

 **D:** Morning

 **S:** So....how do you like Castiel?

 **D:** His.....cool and very kind. ***smiles***

 **S:** That's good! So what about your addiction?

 **D:** What about it? ***sips coffee***

 **S:** Well since Castiel moved in, the blankets are back in place and even Castiel has one!

 **D:** Yeah he chose the blue one! Did you know his favorite color is blue? MINE TOO!!

-S: Wow! He changed his favorite color from yellow to blue for Castiel! That's.........oddly surprising.

-D: My favorite color was always blue. I was just saying yellow for........reasons.

 **C:** Morning fellas!

 **S *smiles*:** Hey Castiel

 **D *smiles widely and blushes*:** Hey Cas.

 **C:** Cas? that's odd ***laughs and sits down next to Dean***

 **D:** Well it's your name in short because Castiel is long ***stare mode:on***

 **S:** Dude its like 4 more letters it's not that lo-

 **C:** It's fine Sam really! i like it ***smiles and touches Dean's arm standing up to make tea***

-S: I feel like i'm third wheeling! I need to do something fun with them or i'll leave........ like move out leave THAT leave!

 **S:** Well i got some stuff to do, buy groceries and....stuff so catch ya later guys

 **D:** Oh! Sammy! Now that you are going out, buy more tea.

 **S:** You don't drink tea Dean.

 **D:** Cas does! ***pointing at Cas***

-S: HIS THINKING ABOUT CAS!! I'M WHEEZING ON THE INSIDE!!!

-D: I was just being nice

 **C:** Aw thank you Dean! ***smiles and hugs him***

 **D:** You're welcome ***smiles back and hugs him***

 **S *clears throat*:** so i'm going! **_*leaves*_**

-C: Dean is really sweet! I enjoy his company.

-D: His hug is better than blankets! Change my mind.

 **C:** So now that Sam's out, what do you wanna do? ***sits across from Dean and sips his tea smiling***

 **D:** Well i do enjoy cosplays! ***blushes***

 **C:** Sounds fun! i love cosplays! ***smiles*** What's your favorite?

 **D:** Umm Cowboys! ***sits well and close to Cas*** Don't tell anything to Sam but I went to a comic con convention that was dress coded as "Frontierland" and it was like wild west and i went there as a cowboy and won best dressed. ***sips coffee and smiles***

-C: This man is just amazing! In a good..........friend.......way........ obviously.

 **C: *surprised*** wow and then you call me a nerd! ***backs up and smiles sipping his tea***

 **D:** Well i am secretly a nerd too just don't tell Sam or he will be teasing me until i die. ***laughs***

-D: He is just adorable! He gets excited over nothing and i like it cause to be honest i really missed cosplaying as a cowboy or.......well......anything!

 **C:** Well ***gets up and grabs Dean's hand*** let's go for some cosplay Winchester!

 **D: *laughs*** Okay

-D: He grabbed my hand and i liked it! It was soft as an angel's!

**Dean and Cas run to Dean's cave and close the door**

**C *walks in*:** Wowza! This is like your personal heaven!

 **D:** Yup! ***smiles still holding Cas's hand smiling at him***

 **C *let goes of Dean's hand*:** Well not gonna lie, this is what my actual heaven will be designed too! ***smiles at Dean***

-C: His heaven is my heaven.....i mean his personality kinda rocks and fits mine. I-i don't know why Sam was saying that his annoying and selfish! HE HOLD MY HAND AND DIDN'T LET GO, HE BROUGHT ME TO HIS PERSONAL SPACE AND SHARED A SECRET WITH ME!

-D: I don't know why but i have a feeling i can share and tell him anything cause he will be there to listen. And same goes to him i guess ***blushes and looks down***

 **D:** So ***walks over to a box*** let's start shall we partner? ***mimicking a cowboy***

 **C: *laughs*** Yes we shall partner ***goes closer and observes the box***

**Dean opens the box and reveals cowboy costumes and accessories**

**C *laughs and smiles*:** wow! your really a fan of cowboys!

 **D:** Hell yeah i am! ***looks at Cas and smiles back***

-C: Dean's cowboy style is both awesome and adorable! I'm starting to like him more!

-D: Cas's reaction just brings a smile to my face cause his the only one that made a good comment on my stuff! I'm starting to enjoy him more!

**Dean wore a cowboy hat and a serape covering his shirt while Cas wore a button west shirt with a vest and a cowboy hat too.**

**D:** Wow you look.....you look good!

-D: He was hot! That was the only right vocab word i could think in that moment! ***shrugs***

 **C *smiles*:** You too! you look ho-amazing! you look amazing.

-C: The term hot was coming but i didn't want to say it cause.....i mean we are friends and saying his hot will make things uncomfortable!

-D: He was gonna say that i looked hot but he didn't! Bet he thought it will be uncomfortable so i just shrugged it off.

 **C:** Okay so i have a question.

 **D*goes closer to him*:** Shoot.

 **C:** Is it customary to wear a blanket?

 **D *chuckles*:** it's a serape and yes it is customary if i can speak in your language.

 **C *laughs*:** alright

 **D:** I don't have any weapons soo i'm gonna improvise ***smirks***

 **C:** Improvise ho-

**Dean starts tickling Cas hard**

**C:** hah Dean stop that's not fair!! DEAN HAHAHAH STOOP!

 **D:** Sam told me your ticklish but i didn't know that your THAT ticklish ***laughs*** Your a cowboy! fight back!

**In one smooth moment Cas was on top of Dean tickling him back**

**C:** You like that partner? ***laughs***

 **D:** HAHAHA NO STOP NOOO AHAHHA STTOP!!

 **C:** SURRENDER!

 **D:** HAHA NEVER!! HAHAHA STOP ENOUGH HAH!!

**Cas and Dean continue to laugh but shortly after they stopped and looked at each other smiling Cas still on top of Dean.**

-C: I swear i was gonna....

-D: Lean in and......

-D and C: KISS HIM!!

 **S:** GUYYS!! WHERE ARE YOU?

 **D:** Oh shit! Sam! ***pushes Cas gently off of him and helps him up***

 **C:** Heyy umm wanna prank him? ***smirks***

 **D *looks at him and smiles*** What do you have in mind?

 **C:** Do you have anything clownish lying around?

-D: Payback to Sam with Cas is a HELL YEAH FOR ME!!

-C: I needed something to get my mind off of what i was attempting to do!

 **D:** Yes i do!! i have clown costumes

 **C:** Wait you have more than 1?

 **D:** Yeah *laughs*

 **S:** GUYYS WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU FUCKING?

-S: How can 2 people disappear out of a whole bunker if their not together? ***claps*** FACTS!

**Cas and Dean looked at each other.**

**C and D:** IT'S ON!

**Cas wore one costume and Dean the other and slowly made their way to the map room while Sam headed to the kitchen.**

**S:** GUYYS WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

**Dean signals Cas to go to the front door and Dean to the basement door. Sam comes out of the kitchen.**

**S:** GUYS SERIOUSLY WHERE ARE YOU-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CLOOOWN!! DEAAAAN CAAAAS CLOWN!!! ***girly scream*** AAAAAAAAA HEEEELP!!

**Dean starts walking towards Sam who was still yelling until Cas appears in the front door.**

**S *looks up and screams louder*:** OHHHH NOOOOOOO FUUUUCK 2 CLOOWNS DEAN CAS HEEEELP!!!!!

**Dean and Cas started chasing Sam around the bunker.**

**S *runs like a moose*:** DEAAAAAN CAAAAAAS HEEEELP PLEASE!!! PENNYWISE AND RONALD ARE AFTER MEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

 **C *laughs and stop running and takes off the mask*:** haha oh god i never laughed so hard.

 **D *stops and takes off the mask*:** hahaha Sammy stop it's just us ***breaks laughing***

 **S *breathing heavily*:** Gu-guys? GUYYS COME ON!! THAT IS JUST FUCKED UP!! WHAT THE FUCK!!! CAS YOU TOO?

 **C *shrugs*:** It was just for fun ***smiles***

-S: I almost had a heart attack because of them and now Dean dragged Cas along with him!! I'm gonna cry........

-D: Cas was amazing!

-D: Dean was amazing!

 **D:** Come on Sammy let's go change your diapers ***falls down laughing***

**Cas laughs hard along with Dean**

**S *rolls eyes*:** yeah ha ha very funny! I'M GONNA GET YOU BACK!! ***goes to his room***

 **D:** Yeah you do that happy meal! ***continues laughing***

**Cas chuckles and looks at Dean and gives him his hand and helps him get up.**

**D:** Thanks ***smiles***

**Cas nods and goes to Sam's room and knocks.**

**C:** Sam? May i come in?

-C: i felt bad for treating Sam like that even though it was a lot of fun with Dean ***blushes***

-S: I have an idea why Cas wanted to prank me along with Dean but i'm not so sure. i'll just have to observe well.

 **S:** Yeah come in Cas.

**Cas opens the door and walks in closing it on his way in and sitting at the foot of Sam's bed.**

**C:** Look Sam, i'm sorry for pranking you. It's just, we needed some fun time after.....

 **S:** After what?

 **C:** Watching a boring movie hah ***nervous laugh***

-S: I'm not buying the movie part.

 **S:** Do you want to make it up to me?

 **C:** Yes....I really do Sam ***smiles***

-S: Backfire prank with Cas against Dean!! This is gonna be awesome!

 **S:** Okay ***sits up*** remember when i told you Dean is scared of Gandhi?

 **C:** uhh yeah?

 **S:** Time to prank him with 2 Gandhis

-C: My goal was to just apologize to Sam not prank Dean but whatever ***smirks*** sounds fun.

 **C:** Alright fine but if it gets out of hand we stop

 **S *mocks*:** aww pwotective BFF much Cas?

 **Cas *blushes*:** shut up

**Sam smiles and puts on a Gandhi costume and hands one to Cas and they open the door and Cas goes and guard the closet and Sam goes to the front door. Dean walks in the living room.**

**D:**  
AAA GANDHI!!! SAAAM CAAAS GANDHI CAME IN THE BUNKER!!! SAAM? CAAS? GUYYYS!!!!????

**Dean runs to the corridor and sees another Gandhi guarding the closet.**

**D:** AAAAAAAA!!! SAAAAM CAAASS ANOTHER GANDHI IS GUARDING THE DOOR!!! MOVE!! ***punches him in fright and runs off screaming***

**Cas falls down and takes off the mask rubbing his cheek.**

**C:** OW!! JESUS!! FUCK!! AAH!!!!

**Dean comes back after hearing Cas yelling in pain. Sam comes along and takes off the mask.**

**S:** REVENGE BITCH!! ***laughs hard***

 **D:** YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING RETARDED AND CHILDISH!!! CAS!?? YOU TOO??

-D: I cannot believe it!! Cas betrayed me with MOOSE AND GANDHI!!

**Dean walks away and Cas gets up and follows.**

-C: i felt bad for doing that to him so i went to comfort him because I'm his best friend!

-S: I don't care what's happening! I PRANKED HIM BACK!!! I'M HAPPY!!!

 **C:** Dean I'm so sorry it was just for fun!!

 **D:** I don't wanna hear it! You already said the same thing about when we pranked Sam!

**Dean turns around to face him as Cas walks closer.**

**C:** Your different!!

 **D:** Different how?

 **C:** Your my best frie- ***stumbles and trips forward and kisses Dean by accident***

-S: OH

-D: MY

-C: GOD!

**_ To be continued.... _ **


	5. Episode 4: The Awkward Aftermath

-D: I can't believe he kissed me

-C: I can't believe i kissed him

-S: I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY KISSED!!!!

 **C:** Oh my...... i'm so sorry Dean, it was an accident......i- nevermind ***runs off***

 **D:** uh.....Ca-

 **S:** Soooo are you 2 a thing or?

***Dean looks at Sam with a bitchface***

**S:** Sooo no! Got it ***runs off like a moose to his room***

 **D:** Well....... i- nevermind ***goes to his room***

**_ Next Day: _ **

**Sam wakes up and goes to the kitchen followed by Dean later on.**

**S *grabs coffee and sits by the table*:** Morning

 **D *slides to the counter giving the bitchface to Sam*:** Mornin..

-S: So apparently Dean was still mad at me but i don't even know what his mad about!

-D: It's all Sam's fault! He used Cas against me!

 **S:** What are you so mad about anyway? It was just a prank.

 **D:** I was finally getting along with someone and AGAIN you used him against me.

 **S:** You used him against me first!

 **D:** BECAUSE YOU SCREAMED *ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING*!! YOU DESERVED IT YOU VIRGIN HOE.

 **S:** Well.......were you fucking?

 **D:** NO!

-S: Lies

 **S *scoffs*:** Whatever.

***Castiel walks in***

**C*walking to the kettle to make tea*:** Good morning

 **S *smirks*:** Mooorning.

 **D *avoiding eye contact*:** Morning.

-C: The aura the moment i walked in was so awkward and i felt i was being choked by a unicorn with hands.

-S: I forgot to buy popcorn for what am i about to witness and now i feel uncomfortable.

-D: He looks so uncomfortable and i wanna die.

 **C:** What's with the screaming. ***sips tea***

 **S:** Well-

 **D:** NOTHING! It's nothing Castiel, really.

-S: RUDE

 **C:** O...kay? I- umm I'm gonna go drink my tea in the living room if you 2 don't mind.

 **D:** Sure

 **S:** yeah okay

-C: Apparently Dean doesn't like me anymore. He called me Castiel!

-S: It's so awkward in here i feel like a third wheeling moose.

 **S:** Go talk to him

 **D:** NO

 **S:** DEAN!

 **D:** Why me?

 **S:** Because he likes you more

 **D:** ...... UGH! Fine!

-S: I was gonna say "because you fucked him" but whatever. The problem here is that I'M ALL OUT OF POPCORN!!

***Dean walks to the living room and sits across from Cas***

**D:** Hey.

 **C:** Hi.

 **S:** YO!

***Dean and Cas look at Sam with a bitchface***

**S:** What? i'm curious

 **D:** Curious about what?

 **S:** If you guys.........

 **C:** Yeah?

 **S:** make out?

 ***Dean throws a lamp at Sam*:** OUT!!

 **S*falls from the chair rubbing his head*:** Fine jesus ***leaves the bunker***

-S: again......RUDE!

 **C *smiles*:** That was cruel.

 **D*smirks*:** He deserved it

 **C:** Look.....I'm sorry about the kiss. It was an accident

 **D:** It's okay. I shouldn't have acted like that in the first place.

-C: Dean forgave me so that's a win!

-D: I mean it was an accident. Accidents happen......like Sam! **S:** I HEARD THAT! **D:** GOOD! ***looks at camera and shrugs smiling***

 **D*gets up and grabs Cas's hand*:** Cas I'm so sorry

 **C*smiles and gets up*** : all good ***hugs Dean***

-D: Cas's hugs are better than blankets I SAID IT AGAIN.

 **S:** AWWWWW

***Dean and Cas look up in surprise***

-S: i was standing on the stairs for over 15 minutes

 **D:** how long were you up there?

 **S:** 15 minutes

 **C:** Why?

 **S:** Because i was curious.

 **D*whispers*:** Can i kill him?

 **C*wheezes*:** No.....maybe later ***smirks***

**D*holds the laughter back***

-D: i'm so close to killing him.

-S: I did went out though for like 5 minutes and BOUGHT POPCORN!!

-C: I'm thanking Sam for getting me into this "family" but his getting more annoying by the minute.

 **D:** Well we're good now soo

 **S:** Yeah i can see that.

 **C:** Alright awesome! well Dean and i are going out

 **D:** We are?

 **C*whispers*:** you'll see!

 **D:** WE ARE!

 **S:** Out where? Can i come?

 **C and D:** NO!

 **S:** Is it a date?

***Cas throws a book at Sam***

**S*dodges*:** HA!

**D:*throws another book and hits Sam***

**S:** OW!! JEEZ FINE! ***heading downstairs rubbing his head***

-S: Oh what's that? My brother and his boyfriend are annoying? NO SHIT!!

***Dean and Cas leave the bunker and arrive at a cafe***

**D*sits across from Cas*:** This is nice

 **Cas*smiles*:** yeah it is.

 **D:** Did we come here for a reason?

 **C:** actually yeah we did

 **D:** oh....and that is?

***Unknown person comes***

**U:** Hello!!

-D: no freaking clue who that is.

 **C:** Heyy!! Dean! This is my brother.

 **U:** ohh you must be Deano! Cas's new bestie.

 **D*smiles*:** uh yeah hi

 **U*sits down*:** So! Let's get down to business!

 **D:** To defeat

 **D and U:** THE HANS!!

-U: i like this guy! His fun

-D: This dude is not even close alike to Cas it's crazy.

 **U:** ayy *high fives Dean*

***Cas chuckles***

**C:** I called you here because i want you to move in with me.

 **U:** Hold the freaking iphone charger! Your serious?

 **D:** Your serious?

 ***Cas grabs Dean away*:** Dean......his my brother and his lonely in a house with nothing but a rusty bed and one fridge. He needs a home.

 ***Dean sighs*:** Okay fine

 ***Cas hugs and smiles at Dean*:** Thank you

-D: I mean his a cool dude and we do need a fun person here except Cas.

 **U:** Well.....alright fine! But i need help carrying stuff in my car from my old so called castle. Cassie? Care to do the honors?

 **D:** Woah? Cassie? ***laughs***

 ***Cas scoffs and blushes*:** Long story

 **U*whispers*:** I'll tell you when i come in your palace iron man ***winks***

 **D:** DEAL!

 **U:** SICK! Cassie? Coming?

***Cas gets up***

**C:** I'll go with him. You go home ***smiles***

 **D:** Alright. See ya ***hugs him***

***Cas hugs back and goes with his brother while Dean is going back to the bunker***

**D:** Sam? Sammy?

 **S:** In the kitchen!

***Dean goes to the kitchen***

**D:** Hey!

 **S:** yo! ***eats popcorn*** where's your boyfriend?

 **D:** ALRIGHT CUT THIS CRAP!

 **S:** Am i lying?

 **D:** YES! His just my best friend! Nothing more.

-S: I don't buy none of that shit.

-D: This time i'm ready to kill him.

 **S:** Okay alright ***eats more popcorn and sits still*** So what were you 2 doing while i was out of the bunker yesterday where you pranked me?

 **D:** We were in my Deancave watching a movie.

-S: LIES LIES LYING SON OF A BITCH!

-D: I will never tell him that i cosplayed because his an asshole and he won't let it alone until i DIE!

 **S:** Nothing more?

 **D:** NO!

 **S:** Fine..... ***walks away with his popcorn***

 **D:** Can i have some?

 **S*screaming from the distance*:** NOOOOPE!

 **D:** BITCH!

 **S:** JERK!

***Meanwhile in Cas's brother house***

**U*packing*:** So Dean seems like a cool guy

 **C*helping*:** Yeah his really nice.

 **U:** What about his brother? Sam?

 **C:** Well his a very good guy but these days his being really annoying!

 **U:** Why is that?

 **C:** He thinks i like Dean like more than friends.

 **U:** Well...........do you?

 **C:** NO! We're just friends

 **U:** If you say so.

-U: I could tell something is ging on between them but i'm gonna research more when i go to their place.

***Cas and his brother are loading the car***

**U:** Well i think that's all of them.

 **C:** Alright good! Lets go.

***Mean(more)while in the bunker***

**S:** ARE YOU SERIOUS? ANOTHER ROOMMATE?

 **D:** Come on Sam! It's Cas's brother and he needs a place to stay.

-S: He said YES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

 **D:** Sam! Stop acting like a soulless bitch okay? Cas's brother needs help and i accepted. Besides...his a cool guy.

 **S:** Fine whatever but keep him away from my stuff and me!

-D: His such a drama queen. Honestly!

***Door of the bunker opens***

***Dean and Sam look up***

**D:** Hey! ***goes to help***

 **C*smiles*:** Hi. Hey Sam

 **S:** Hey. Who's that?

 **U:** OH THAT'S SAM? WOW HIS TALL AS A FREAKING TREE HOLY SPINOLY!!

 **S*chuckles*:** Yeah that's me. ***gives his hand for a handshake*** Sam.....Sam Winchester.

 **G*smiles and accepts the handshake*:** Gabriel....Gabriel Novak. Brother of this short but hot jalapeno over here.

 **C:** I'll go put your stuff in your room Gabe alright?

 **G:** Yeah thanks bro.

 **D:** I'll go help ***follows Cas***

 **S:** Gabe? Short version of your names run in the family i see.

 **G*sits down*:** Yeah. They call you Sam. It's short to Samuel. Short version of your names run in your family too i see ***smirks***

 **S*chuckles*:** Yeah

***Gabe smiles***

***Cue the eyefuck***

-G: Sam is really cool. i kinda like him.

-S: His cool after all.

***Sam sits across from Gabe***

**S:** I like your hair!

 **G*smiles and blushes*:** Thanks i just bought them.

 **S*wide eyes*:** What?

 **G*chuckles*:** I'm kidding

 **S:** oh ***laughs***

 **G:** I like your hair too. Looks like a magestic moose and sooo BOUNCY!!! ***giggles***

 **S *laughs*:** Thank you!

**(Cue Sabriel)**

***Sam and Gabe laugh along***

***Dean helps Cas***

**D:** Hey umm Cas?

 **C:** yeah

 **D:** Looks like Sam and Gabe are geting along ***smiles***

 **C:** Yeah ***smiles back***

 **D:** is he your older brother?

 **C:** Uhh no his my younger.

 **D:** Oh! 2 younger brothers hanging out then ***nervous laugh***

 **C:** 2 older brothers hanging out here though ***smirks***

 **D:** yeah ***giggles***

 **D:** Soo umm i was going to ask you something important.

 **C:** Oh........alright shoot.

-D: I can't do this. IT'S NUTS!!

-C: I'm nervous but i don't know what to expect! ***scoffs a nervous laugh***

 **D:** So umm Cas ***goes closer***

***Cas stands still***

**D:** Castiel.........will you go out with me?

_ To be continued... _

**_ Fade to Black... _ **


End file.
